The Nije Family
History The Nije Family (formerly known as the Nije Clan) was the Royal Family of Ninjago City before the line ended and Kisho Toshi took over after the deaths of Emperor Hiromitzu and Empress Yokata. However, many centuries ago they were the centre of the Nije Hierarchy, the enemies of the Hu-Fung Empire and all their associates. The Founding of The Nije Dynasty Around 500,000 years ago, Emperor Yoroh's Empire was undermined by the Morcaracalalando Czardom and Tundrian Queendom. Jinzin Nije, the man who attempted to overthrow Yoroh in the first place, fled out of Ito as Ito, the capital of the Yoroh's Empire was being burned by the Morcaracalalando and Tundrians. Jinzin and his followers went to the borders of the Morcaracalalando Empire and built their base where they believed they would be safe. Around this time Jinzin met a dragon lady named Jemmai, and the two married and had one child together, a son named Itoku. Conflict with the Hu-Fung Clan The Nije Clan had always opposed the Hu-Fung Clan and their views- as the Hu-Fung Clan had more 'unified' views, essentially that all the clans unify themselves to war against threats such as Yoroh and the Morcaracalalando Empire, whereas the Nije Clan had the views that the clans should remain separate but should worship them like gods. So, naturally, the two major clans rarely got along as the Hu-Fung Clan tried to expand their empire into the Nije Clans territory. When the Nije Clan leader at the time, Akiyo Nije decided to launch an attack on the Hu-Fung Clan Base, Akiyo's daughter, Aika, warned the Hu-Fung Clan of the attack, as she was secretly dating the Clan leader, Haruto Megano-Hu-Fung's son, Arakan Hu-Fung. The Hu-Fung Clan attacked the Nije Clan before the latter could do anything. Akiyo was killed. As such, his son, Eiko became the next leader while Aika left the clan and eloped with Arakan. Nije - Hu-Fung War I The first Nije - Hu-Fung War was declared by Eiko Nije to avenge his father's death. The war lasted al long time, nearly twenty years, with almost the entire Lotu Clan, the Nije Clans major source of aid during the war, almost being wiped out, with only 8 Lotus being left. However, only 3 Nijes were killed in the war. Nije - Hu-Fung War II Twenty years after the first Nije - Hu-Fung War ended The Hu-Fung Clan was reinstated after they were freed of the oppression of the Tundrian Queendom, with the humans and the clans being allowed to leave the area without the worry of being killed by the Tundrians. The Nije Clan quickly began to exert their influence on the human peasants that were coming over with all the other clans. The Hu-Fung Clan quickly gathered the support of many of the other clans and tried to push the Nije Family and their supporters out of the settlement, resulting in the deaths of Risa Nije and her husband, Namiyo Nije, Emperor Ozuru's daughter and nephew. After Risa's death, Ozuru abdicated in favour of his son, Raidon. Raidon continued the war with the Hu-Fungs for another twelve years before The Hu-Fung clan was forced back into the Morcaracalalando Empire after surrendering. Then, the Nije Clan became the Royal Family of the settlement that would soon grow into Ninjago City, the stronghold of their Empire. Nije - Wei-Lu War After the Hu-Fung Clan surrendered, their allies, the Wei-Lu Clan refused to surrender and recklessly attacked the settlement setting most of it alight, killing all the Nije samurai in their way. So, the Nije Clan and Toshi Clan brutally destroyed the entire Wei-Lu Clan, killing every single member in the clan. The Reign of Emperor Rei Nije II Nearly 100 years after the Nije - Wei-Lu War The Emperor at the time, Nobukutsu Nije died and the throne was left to Nobukutsu's son, Rei. Rei demanded absolute loyalty from his subjects and reigned like a tyrant for many years. That is until he stumbled upon an ancient scroll that spoke of a great treasure the Oni left in their Temple before they died out. Rei became determined to find this 'treasure', and forced every single one of his servants to dig underneath the Temple of Resurrection. The servants dug so much that they created a labyrinth of tunnels underneath the palace. They did actually find the 'treasure', it was just a mask, or so they thought... Rei presumably died to a disease, and the Throne was passed down to his nephew, Taiyo, as Rei had no children of his own. 大きな脂肪戦争 (Ōkina shibō sensō) War The Ōkina shibō sensō War was a civil war between the Nije, Toshi, Dragoni, Lotu, Gaizhon, and Namontak Families. The Nije Family's supporters during their past wars had been rebelling against the strict laws they forced upon members of the Royal Court, and with the Great Wars raging on after the Morcaracalalando Empire's failed attempt to conquer their city and the death of the Empire's Czarina, Lisica and prince, Lucea, The Nije Family had seemingly abandoned the rest of Ninjago to "Remain safe and prosperous." Midway through the Civil War, the Medleonian Empire took over Ninjago City, putting most members of the Royal Family in prison. Those who weren't put in prison were placed in house arrest, such as Natsumi Nije II, and her three children, who were all nearly starved to death in their own home. Once the Medleonian Empire collapsed the Medleonian troops left Ninjago City and their rebuilt themselves, and the Nije Family rose back up to prosperity. 251 Years Later Following the Death of Akiaro Nije his son, Hiromitzu was made into the next Emperor, and brought many new changes to the way the Royal Family was run, breaking many traditions when he married Yokata Ronshaku, from the Ronshaku Family, a wealthy honoureable family- however, the Ronshakus aren't royalty so Hiormitzu was breaking blood purity when he married Yokata. Despite the changes, The Nije Family remained very powerful up until the Imperial Ninjago officials annexed Ninjago City to be part of their empire. Initially, Hiromitzu refused to surrender his city, wanting to give his daughter, Sazia the life a Nije deserved. However, Hiromitzu was forced to surrender after nearly every single royal name was eradicated by the Ninjago Imperials. The only royal names that were left were Nije and Toshi... Eventually, Hiromitzu, Yokata, and their adoptive son, Rito were all murdered by Sazia after she revealed that she was working for a criminal syndicate known as The Sons of Garmadon, and they were after the ancient mask that was found by Emperor Rei II many years ago. The Sons of Garmadon used the Temple of Resurrection to bring the real Garmadon back. However, the SOG were defeated and Sazia was locked up in Kryptarium, while Hiromitzu and Yokata's other adoptive child, named Harumi was killed after she unleashed an army of Oni. With Sazia banished from the Family Kisho Toshi was crowned the next Emperor, starting a new line... Traditions The Nije Family were always very traditional, almost to a fault. They were always very conservative and were very much against relationships outside of the Royal Court, this being the reason Hiromitzu was almost disowned for dating Yokata Ronshaku before Emperor Akiaro's untimely death. They are also pretty Homophobic, with some members of the Family being disowned for having different sexualities. While the Hu-Fung Family broke blood purity by leaking Tamamo blood into their veins the Nije Family remained in pure status, they also forced incestuous relationships upon members of the family for the sake of 'blood purity', and this led to many psychotic leaders such as Empress Nodoka the Insane, Emperor Akiaro's great-grandmother. Female Leadership While the Nije Family never was against female leadership, it was only more common for the eldest son to be heir, while his wife ruled beside him. This changed however after the rule of Nadoka Nije and she murdered her husband and became the self-proclaimed warlordess of the Nije family, restarting the Nije Clan and literally firebombing the City of Asuteka, the centre of all trade in the north of Ninjago, also attacking Iwanai, killing many innocent people in her bombing. After she died the Royal Court outlawed female leaderships. How to Dress(female) The Nije Family has very strict rules on how the family is presented to the public. For females, they must wear a floor-length kimono with an obi around her waist and usually a coat of sorts over that, with traditional slippers. They wear white powder on their face with deep red eyeshadow and black eyeliner. Females are to wear a white floral cape with a matching collar. Their hair must be bleached a bright white when they are eight. Prior to the disappearance of Ashisaka Nije, the Empress always wore the Empress' Diadem, which was fashioned for the first Empress Jemmai. How to Dress(male) Males in the Royal Family also have very strict rules on how they are to dress in public. In ancient times, males int the Nije Family wore a kimono adorned with the family crest, black or dark grey pants with traditional slippers. However, in modern times they dress in a gi with an obi, with dark grey or black pants. While in modern times males don't wear any form of makeup, in ancient times it was very common for princes to wear red paint above their eyes. How to Act From an early age, Princesses are taught to be a model student from the Empress. They are to only speak when spoken too and are instructed to be modest and formal when in the company of the Emperor or any other member of the Royal Court. Much in the same way, Princes become a model student to the Emperor at a young age, though usually the heir is given much more privilege than the others. Males are taught how to be proud land just readers, as most, if not all will most likely get a job in the Royal Court when they are older. The Royal Nije Line The Nije Throne (formerly referred to as the Lotus Throne) is the throne in which the Emperor is crowned on and where the Emperor's heir is chosen. If the Emperor has no children then a nephew can rule. Princes can be deemed ineligible to rule if they commit a crime against the Family name or they 'mix' their pure blood. Known For *'Being Traditional' - The Nije Family are known to cling to traditional in many aspects. *'Wearing Red/Green/Black/Grey/Gold Colours' - The Nije Family often associate themselves with green, red, and gold colours. *'Secrecy' - The Nije Family have been known throughout history to be very secretive. *'Disciplinary' Nature - The Royal family and the Royal Court teach their children brutal discipline from a very early age. *'Nicknaming Princes & Princesses' - It is tradition in the Nije family to give a nickname to a member of the Royal Family- such as 'Jade Princess' or 'Gold Prince'. Not Really Known For *'Wealth' - Though the Nije Family is quite wealthy they try to keep it secret. *'Possessing Magical/Ancient Relics' - The Nije Family has many magical artifacts in their underground vaults, including the Mask of Deception, many spellbooks, and cursed jewelry. Known Leaders All (recorded) Leaders * Emperor Jinzin Nije - Known as 'The First Emperor' ** Empress Jemmai Nije - Known as 'The First Empress' * Emperor Itoku Nije ** Empress Jasmine Nije(nee Haisho) * Emperor Akiyo Nije * Emperor Eiko Nije * Emperor Ozuru Nije ** Empress Akira Nije(nee Lotu) * Emperor Raidon Nije * Year Gap * Emperor Rei Nije II * Emperor Taiyo Nije ** Empress Rin Nije(nee Toshi) * Hundred Year long Gap * Emperor Harushi Nije III ** Empress Natsumi Nije II * Empress Nodoka Nije - Known as 'Nodoka the Insane' * Emperor Nobu Nije - Known as 'Nobu the Impure' * Emperor Akimasa Nije II ** Empress Murasaki Nije(nee Gaizhon) * Emperor Akiaro Nije ** Empress Hiroko Nije(nee Dragoni) * Emperor Hiromitzu Nije ** Empress Yokata Nije(nee Ronshaku) Category:Nije Family Category:Royal Category:Ninjago Royal Family Category:Families Category:YocaiEmperor Universe